


strung up, strung out, for your love

by Coeurire



Series: FSF Tarot Prompt Table Challenge [3]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: It doesn't matter when anyone else comments on Gretchen's looks. It matters when Regina does.
Relationships: Regina George/Gretchen Wieners
Series: FSF Tarot Prompt Table Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	strung up, strung out, for your love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets' tarot prompt table, for the prompt The Hierophant.

It doesn’t matter when someone else says something. It doesn’t matter when Karen tells me my hair looks like a bunch of little butts. It doesn’t matter when Cady says my outfit is wrong. It doesn’t even matter when Janis spits on the ground and calls me plastic. 

It matters when you say it. 

I’ve never been able to articulate exactly why. The words just can’t form on my tongue, letters and sounds and feelings that can’t mold themselves into words the way I can’t mold myself into someone like you, someone perfect, someone special. 

I dyed my hair with bleach that summer after eighth grade. I wanted to look like you. But even before you told me you didn’t like it, it wasn’t enough. It’s never enough with you. 

It’s  _ never  _ enough with you. Being like you isn’t enough. Being close to you isn’t enough. Kissing you at Keith Cooper’s party because we were drunk and thought it would be hot wasn’t enough. 

Kissing you for  _ real  _ might be enough, but I can’t think that. I can’t touch the thought. 

So I follow you wherever you go, the pink gel in the pen you use to sign your name.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Coeurire  
> Tumblr: mothbutterfly


End file.
